Yang Tak Terlihat
by Virodeil
Summary: Dumbledore mempercayakan pahlawan kecilnya ke tangan yang salah . . . . Apakah masih ada kesempatan kedua untuknya? Child! Harry! untuk sekarang. Crossover dengan buku-buku Tolkien, terutama The Silmarillion.
1. Prolog: Yang Tak Tercapai

Catatan Penulis:

Halo . . . . Ini karya fanfiction berbahasa Indonesia pertamaku. Semoga hasilnya nggak jelek-jelek amat. Sudah lama aku tidak lagi menulis dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata atau kalimat atau ungkapan yang aneh. (Sudah lebih lama lagi aku tidak membaca buku _Harry Potter_ versi Indonesia. Heheh . . . .)

Selamat menikmati!  
>Rey<p>

Ringkasan Bab: Harry, yang sekarang berumur tujuh tahun dan tinggal bersama Keluarga Dursley, ingiiiiin sekali minum segelas air dan makan sepotong roti.

Jumlah Kata di Dalam Bab Ini (menurut MS Word): 505

**Yang Tak Terlihat  
><strong>**Prolog: Yang Tak Tercapai**

Harry James Potter meringkuk lesu di kamar tidur kecilnya, lemari di bawah tangga, yang telah ditempatinya sepanjang ingatannya. Ia seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun yang nampak seperti bocah lima tahun atau bahkan lebih muda, dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata oval hijau terang dibingkai kacamata berselotip. Keluarganya, yang tinggal di Jalan Privet Drive Nomor Empat dengannya, memanggilnya "si sinting" ketika sedang di luar pendengaran orang-orang lain.

Dan sekarang ia terkurung di sini, lagi, tanpa makanan dan minuman. Daging ham yang ia goreng tadi pagi hangus, jadi seharian ini ia tidak dapat makanan – lagi – dan disuruh bekerja dua kali lebih keras daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia berhasil mencuri waktu minum dari selang yang digunakannya untuk menyiram tanaman; tapi itu saja tidak cukup, ternyata, karena sekarang badan kecil cekingnya sama lemas dan panasnya dengan ketika ia betul-betul kekurangan air. Tapi matahari hari ini memang panas sekali . . . . Hari ini puncak musim panas di Inggris, dan ia bekerja di luar seharian. Malam tak memberinya waktu istirahat: udara pengap dan semua benda memantulkan cahaya seakan-akan masih siang.

Ia menggigit bibir, berpikir-pikir apakah keadaannya kali ini membuatnya harus mengendap-endap keluar untuk mencuri makanan dan minuman. Haus . . . . Lapar . . . . Sudah seminggu ini ia cuma makan sepotong roti panggang hangus setiap pagi.

Derap langkah berat menuruni tangga di atas lemarinya. Harry berjengit sedikit. Yah, Paman Vernon turun . . . . Hancurlah sudah angan-angannya mencuri makanan dan minuman dari ruang penyimpanan di dapur. Pamannya pasti turun untuk menonton televisi atau minum – atau mungkin keduanya. Ia tidak berani mencoba keluar saat-saat begini; itu namanya bunuh diri.

Sayangnya, sekarang pikiran-pikiran menggiurkan tentang makanan dan minuman tidak mau pergi dari bayangannya. Soda dingin, susu gurih, sayur segar, stik lezat sisa semalam . . . . Perutnya berkeriukan dan melilit menyakitkan, dan tenggorokannya terasa jauh lebih kering daripada sebelumnya. Airmata memenuhi mata di balik sepasang kacamata somplaknya. Ia ingin pergi dari sini. Haus . . . . Lapar . . . .

Berusaha menahan rengekan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya, Harry membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya dan di bawah lipatan tangannya, sehingga ia lebih mirip bola aneh daripada manusia. Kalau seseorang melongok ke dalam lemari di bawah tangga sekarang, ia akan melihat sebuah gumpalan aneh bersarung pakaian bekas yang nampak seperti lap, bukan bocah lelaki bernama Harry James Potter.

Dan sejenak kemudian, ketika si 'bola hidup' terurai perlahan seiring dengan tergelincirnya Harry ke alam bawah sadar, si pengintip akan berseru, "Tidak mungkin!" – karena Harry James Potter baru saja menghilang, lengkap dengan pakaian bekas sepupunya (Dudley Dursley) yang mirip lap atau kulit gajah tua bercat warna-warni. – Lain halnya kalau si pengintip adalah anggota sebuah kelompok masyarakat yang menamakan diri mereka penyihir. Orang itu akan berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang kemana Harry membawa dirinya sendiri pergi, dengan keadaan yang jelas-jelas tidak memungkinkannya untuk ber-Apparate. Dan mungkin, selanjutnya orang itu akan panik, terlambat mengetahui bahwa bocah kecil ceking yang barusan menghilang tidak akan ditemukan lagi sampai tiga tahun ke depan . . . setelah dinyatakan hilang dan mati oleh Kementerian Sihir.


	2. Bab 1: Yang Tak Terduga

Catatan Penulis:

Pertama-tama, terimakasih banyak untuk Ellechi – komentator pertama cerita ini! Dan terimakasih banyak juga untuk Mena, kurok1n, dan Fhyka RanGranger untuk komentar-komentar selanjutnya pada bab lalu.

Emm, Beberapa peringatan:  
>1. Rating cerita ini mungkin akan menanjak, dengan alasan kekerasan dan kematian anak-anak. Tergantung kemana arah cerita ini menggelinding . . . .<br>2. Cerita ini hanya akan di-update ketika aku punya cukup waktu, di luar tugas-tugasku sebagai guru; jadi tidak akan ada ritme update tertentu, seperti yang kubuktikan hari ini.  
>3. Spoiler untuk seluruh buku Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Silmarillion (paling tidak), mulai bab ini.<br>4. Peringatan ini tidak akan diulangi, jadi kalian tidak akan melihat catatan penulis sepanjang ini lagi. :nyengir:

Dan dari bab ini sampai yang terakhir (sebelum Epilog), akan ada dua bagian cerita: yang pertama adalah Dunia Sihir (terutama Hogwarts) dan yang kedua adalah apa yang terjadi pada Harry setelah ia menghilang. Pemisah kedua bagian ini adalah satu tanda bintang (*). Sayangnya, hal ini tidak akan banyak menambah jumlah kata per-babnya. :nyengir malu: Dan cerita ini mungkin akan lebih pendek dari yang anda sekalian duga (Maaf!)

Semoga bab yang ini tidak lebih buruk daripada yang sebelumnya! (Kalau ada ide, kritik, dll, silakan klik tombol Review di bawah sana . . . . Trims.)

Selamat menikmati!  
>Rey<p>

Ringkasan Bab: Albus Dumbledore mulai keteteran dan menyesal. Di sisi lain, tiga tahun lalu, Harry terselamatkan.

Jumlah Kata di Dalam Bab Ini (menurut MS Word): 1,151

**Yang Tak Terlihat  
>Bab 1: Yang Tak Terduga<strong>

Albus Dumbledore duduk di kursinya yang biasa di Aula Besar, berusaha menampilkan wajah ceria demi para staf dan muridnya. Namun sayang, hal ini tidak sepenuhnya membuahkan efek yang ia inginkan.

Hari ini Harry Potter, yang digelari "penyelamat" oleh Dunia Sihir, seharusnya ada di sini, menghadiri hari pertamanya sebagai pelajar penyihir di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Seharusnya, karena tiga tahun lalu ia menghilang tanpa jejak, dan tidak satupun upaya berbagai macam orang (dengan berbagai macam motif) dapat melacak keberadaannya. Alat-alat pendeteksi di kantor Albus sendiri, yang digunakannya untuk memonitor Privet Drive Nomor Empat dan Harry Potter, berhenti bekerja pada saat itu juga. (Sebagian malah pecah atau menghilang sama sekali.) Mau tak mau, setelah tiga tahun tanpa hasil, Kementerian Sihir menyatakan Harry Potter telah meninggal; dan pengumuman itu baru disebarkan lewat Wizarding Wireless kemarin. Karena itulah hari ini, tanggal 1 September tiga tahun setelah Harry Potter hilang, suasana di Aula Besar lebih nampak dan terasa seperti pemakaman daripada acara penyambutan murid-murid lama dan seleksi murid-murid baru.

Albus tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ketika Kementerian Sihir tahu dimana Harry Potter ditempatkan, karena perisai pertahanan yang ditempatkannya di sana runtuh seiring menghilangnya Harry, para Auror dan Unspeakable berdatangan ke Privet Drive Nomor Empat, menanyai Vernon, Petunia dan Dudley Dursley tentang kerabat penyihir mereka yang tinggal di sana. Dan hasilnya jauh dari baik bagi reputasi Albus: Harry Potter tumbuh dan hidup terlantar di rumah kerabatnya, di ambang kekurangan gizi dan jelas kekurangan kasih sayang. Setelahnya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi berita tak menyenangkan ini untuk masuk Daily Prophet, dan orang-orang berbondong-bondong mengirimkan Howler kepada Albus tentangnya. Hanya dua hari kemudian, Albus sendiri dicopot dari kedudukan-kedudukannya di ICF dan Wizengamot, dan sekarang ia hanya Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts biasa. Sulit sekali baginya untuk menghadapi hari ini, dengan segala yang telah terjadi; apalagi sekarang muncul tanda-tanda bahwa Tom Riddle, yang sekarang menamakan dirinya sendiri Lord Voldemort, kembali beraktivitas . . . . Dunia Sihir membutuhkan Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore, terutama, membutuhkan anak laki-laki tersebut. Rencana-rencananya akan hancur lebur tanpa Harry Potter, dan ia tidak bisa memimpin perlawanan terhadap Tom Riddle sendirian.

Pandangannya menggelincir dari meja Slytherin ke Hufflepuff ke Ravenclaw, dan berakhir di meja Griffindor. Ronald Weasley, anak laki-laki termuda keluarga Weasley, duduk dengan canggung di antara kedua kakak kembarnya, Frederic dan George Weasley. Di seberangnya, murid-murid tahun pertama Griffindor yang lain duduk dengan diam. Seharusnya ada lima, bukan empat murid laki-laki tahun pertama yang tidur di Menara Griffindor malam ini . . . . Dan Hermione Granger yang malang, seorang murid kelahiran Muggle, duduk di ujung meja karena diusir teman-teman seasramanya; ia tidak tahu sebelumnya bahwa Harry Potter telah dinyatakan meninggal oleh Kementerian Sihir kemarin, dan keceplosan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan sang penyelamat Dunia Sihir itu sendiri. (Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Ah, tapi itulah Dunia Sihir. Albus tidak bisa mengubahnya; tidak mungkin lagi, sekarang.)

Mata di balik kacamata bulan separuhnya kemudian merayap naik ke langit-langit sihir yang menaungi Aula Besar. Tidak, ia tidak berani menatap rekan-rekan kerjanya sendiri; tidak hari ini, dan mungkin tidak sampai ia berhasil menemukan Harry dan mengetahui apakah anak laki-laki malang itu masih hidup atau tidak. Ia terutama tidak bisa menatap lurus mata Severus Snape, yang sepuluh tahun lalu ia janjikan keselamatan Lily Evans dan anak tunggalnya. (Sekarang Albus gagal juga menyelamatkan anak Lily, setelah pengorbanan besar ibunya, yang juga merupakan harapan terakhir bagi Severus untuk melihat kembali sebagian dari Lily di alam nyata.) Sisanya . . . . Tatapan tajam mereka membor sisi-sisi kepala dan lehernya, memberitahunya seberapa kecewa dan marahnya mereka, tanpa diminta. Namun yang benar-benar memiliki hak untuk mengatakan, "Sudah kubilang," kepadanya adalah Minerva McGonagall, yang sepuluh tahun lalu bersikeras bahwa tidak baik bagi Harry Potter untuk ditempatkan di rumah kerabatnya.

Kalau Albus berani menggunakan Pemutar Waktu untuk memperbaiki masa lalu, ia akan melakukannya. Sayang, hari ini ia betul-betul merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang Griffindor.

Hal pertama yang Harry tangkap begitu ia sadar kembali adalah aroma lezat beragam jenis makanan, dan juga klentingan alat-alat makan yang menyertai obrolan santai bervolume rendah. Dari arah kesibukan itu, dan juga dari langit-langit rendah bertirai yang menaunginya sekarang, Harry menduga ia sedang terbaring meringkuk di bawah sebuah meja saji. – Tapi dimana? Dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sini? Rumah Paman Vernon tidak bisa memuat orang sebanyak ini, ditambah lagi dengan meja-meja dan benda-benda lain. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini, kalau begitu? Apakah Bibi Petunia sudah muak dengannya dan membuangnya di suatu tempat, seperti yang sering bibinya itu ancamkan? Tapi, kalau begitu, seharusnya Harry berada di pinggir jalan atau di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan sekarang, kan?

Mungkin ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah panti asuhan sekarang?

Hmm, rasanya tidak. Udara yang ia hirup terasa sangat segar, dan bahkan sedikit asin. (Yah, adilnya sih, dimanapun juga akan terasa lebih segar daripada lemarinya, yang sudah sebulan ini tak pernah dianginkan.)

Makanan . . . . Minuman . . . . Seseorang baru saja datang ke meja tempatnya bersembunyi, dan menuangkan apa yang kedengarannya seperti minuman ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil. Harry hanya bisa melihat sepasang kaki bersandal saja, dari bawah sini. – Bisakah ia melompat keluar dan meraih teko air di atas kepalanya dalam waktu beberapa detik? Mungkin ada makanan juga di atas sana . . . .

Ia bangkit duduk, merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya dengan hati-hati sekali. Orang yang tadi menghampiri mejanya sudah pergi. Waktunya beraksi—

"Iy!" – Sepasang tangan kurus namun kuat meraihnya dari sisi lain meja, dan menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki, yang tertawa kecil melihat ketakutannya. Orang itu berpakaian aneh, seperti taplak-taplak meja yang dijahit menjadi satu; namun perhatian Harry tertuju hanya pada wajah laki-laki tersebut. Orang itu bercahaya! Dan bukan karena penerangan lampu . . . . Orang itu seakan-akan lampu yang ditutupi selembar tudung tipis; tapi tidak ada tudung di mata biru pucatnya, dan mata Harry sakit menatapnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari orang itu . . . yang kaget melihatnya seolah tidak berharap menemukan seorang bocah laki-laki kerempeng di bawah meja.

Sesaat lewat, dan orang itu masih menatapnya lurus-lurus. Harry tidak bisa menahannya lagi; ia merengek dan mencoba menggulung diri sebagai bentuk pertahanannya yang biasa. Namun, yang membuatnya terlalu kaget untuk melawan, laki-laki itu malah merebahkan kepala Harry, dengan lembut dan hati-hati sekali, di pundak bertaplak-mejanya. Orang itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dari lantai di samping meja, dengan gemulai seakan seorang penari balet di televisi, dan berjalan pergi dengan Harry terkulai gemetaran di pundaknya. Dengung percakapan dan klentingan alat-alat makan berhenti seketika, semua mata di tempat itu tertuju pada Harry, dan Harry sendiri berharap ia bisa menghilang lagi sekarang.

Laki-laki yang menggendongnya membuainya pelan sambil berjalan, membelai rambut acak-acakannya, dan menggumamkan sebuah untaian nada lembut manis yang kedengaran seperti lagu penidur. Harry tidak perduli bahwa bingkai reyot kacamatanya menusuk sisi wajahnya dan pundak si penggendong; ia tidak lagi perduli kalau orang itu membawanya keluar dari tempat ramai tadi, ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang terasa seperti lorong menuju area tempat tinggal . . . karena ia tertidur lelap dengan cepat, tanpa mimpi.


	3. Bab 2: Yang Tak Dikira

Catatan Penulis:

Makasih banyak buat sambutan hangatnya! Heheh. Dari kmarin-kmarin jujurnya aku menunggu (dengan sangat deg-degan) flame dan sejuta kritikan . . . . Nggak tahu deh yang mana yang lebih baik. Tapi tetap aja, semua jenis komentar dipersilakan di sini; bahkan dari anonymous reviewers sekalipun. (Cuma aja, kalau mau dijawab, mbok yo sign in atau sign up . . . . Biasanya pengomentar "tak bernama" kujawab di profilku; tapi sekarang aku belum sempat melakukan hal yang seperti itu lagi.) – Sorak-sorak untuk Herry, Mena, Ellechi, kurok1n, Jean dan greyillussion97 yang sudah mengomentari bab lalu!

Yang aku lupa dari bab lalu:  
>1. Keadaan di Dunia Sihir mungkin akan menyuram, sementara keadaan Harry sebaliknya. Rating cerita ini akan mengikuti alur cerita ter-'parah', yang bisa jadi di Dunia Sihir.<br>2. Waktu di Dunia Sihir akan berbeda dengan waktu Harry. (Maksudnya, lompatan waktu dari bab ke bab di Dunia Sihir dan di tempat Harry berada tidak akan sama.)  
>3. Tolong beritahu aku kalau ada istilah-istilah yang seharusnya dinyatakan dalam Bahasa Indonesia, seperti "Pelahap Maut" untuk "Death Eater" dst. (Heheh. Kan sudah kubilang sebelumnya, sudah lama aku nggak baca buku Harry Potter versi Indonesia lagi, baik canon maupun fanfiction . . . .)<p>

Trimakasih seribu untuk yang masih mengikuti cerita ini! :nyengir senang: Tolong beritahu aku apa pergerakan psikologis dll di bab ini (dan bab-bab selanjutnya) bisa dipercayai ya, kalau bisa . . . .

Selamat menikmati!  
>Rey<p>

Ringkasan Bab: Seorang siswi tahun pertama Hogwarts meninggal karena tidak ada yang cukup perduli padanya. (Ngomong-ngomong, si penulis bukannya punya dendam kesumat dengan siswi ini, atau murid-murid/orang-orang lain.) Di sisi lain, tiga tahun lalu, Harry mulai mendapat gambaran tentang dimana dan ke dalam tangan siapa ia telah mendarat.

Jumlah Kata di Dalam Bab Ini (menurut MS Word): 1,775

**Yang Tak Terlihat  
>Bab 2: Yang Tak Dikira<strong>

Langit-langit Aula Besar berbalur warna merah; matahari baru saja terbit dari balik pegunungan yang mengitari Hogwarts. Cahaya suram itu menerangi persemayaman di bawahnya, membuat suasana semakin muram dan mencekam. Keempat meja Asrama telah dipinggirkan ke sisi-sisi aula untuk hal ini; dan di tengah, sebuah peti mati melintang terbuka, ditopang sebuah meja rendah. Sepasang suami-istri bersandar loyo pada sisi-sisi peti tersebut, wajah mereka pucat pasi dan basah oleh airmata. Sekelompok pelajar Hogwarts berdiri mengelilingi mereka, sama pucatnya dan diam seribu bahasa.

Albus berdiri mematung di depan meja staf bersama Minerva, Kepala Asrama Griffindor, menatap nanar pemandangan kelam di hadapannya. Seorang muridnya, siswi tahun pertama, tewaas semalam ketika seseorang melepas sebuah troll di dalam kastil. Semua hanya karena Tom Riddle ingin sekali mendapatkan Batu Bertuah yang didesas-desuskan tersimpan di Hogwarts. (Albus tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya, telah mengipasi rumor tersebut di telinga-telinga yang berkepentingan.) Andai saja murid-murid Griffindor tidak menyudutkan siswi kecil ini juga dengan kata-kata dan perbuatan mereka . . . .

Miss Hermione Granger, menurut pengakuan Mr. Ronald Weasley yang histeris, kabur ke toilet perempuan di lantai satu sepulang sekolah, dan tidak muncul lagi untuk menghadiri pesta Halloween malamnya. Dengan begitu, ia tidak melihat Quirenus berlari masuk ke dalam Aula Besar di tengah-tengah pesta, mengabarkan keberadaan troll di dalam kastil sebelum ia sendiri pingsan. Si troll lepas, karena kebetulan yang naas, masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan yang dijadikan Hermione kecil tempat berlindung, dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di dalam sana . . . termasuk gadis malang itu sendiri. Ronald Weasley, yang membuat Hermione menangis karena ejekan kasarnya seusai sekolah, kini seolah hanya sesosok Inferus yang ditempatkan di kaki peti mati, ditelan rasa bersalah yang tidak mempunyai pengharapan akan berakhir. Tidak seharusnya anak sekecil itu tahu apa arti hal-hal seperti ini . . . .

Tapi semua sudah terjadi, dan sekarang Albus benar-benar merasakan setiap saat dari umurnya, yang lebih dari seratus lima puluh tahun. – Para orangtua mengiriminya Howler lagi, memarahinya dan seluruh staf Hogwarts yang lain dan ngotot supaya anak-anak mereka dipulangkan. Hogwarts terancam ditutup, dan semua stafnya, terutama Albus, terancam dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Kementerian Sihir tidak perduli bahwa mereka sedang membela seorang Muggleborn habis-habisan, dimana sebelumnya mereka sangat menghambat keberadaan orang-orang seperti mendiang Hermione Granger; asalkan mereka dilihat berbuat benar oleh publik, mereka akan melakukan apa saja. Dan dengan begini Tom Riddle dan pengikut-pengikut lamanya dapat merajalela tanpa perlawanan . . . . Kemanapun Albus memandang, ia hanya melihat kematian dan kehancuran bagi semua faksi – kecuali, mungkin, para Pelahap Maut.

Tapi bukan Albus Percival Wolfric Bryan Dumbledore namanya, kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan mengusahakan sebaik-baiknya bahwa Hermione Granger adalah anak terakhir yang mati sia-sia – paling tidak. Akan sangat baik jika teman-teman dan sekutu lamanya mau membantunya dalam usaha ini; tapi jika tidak . . . . – Sang Kepala Sekolah mengangkat dagunya dengan ketegaran yang tak sepenuhnya dirasakan oleh hatinya. Langkah-langkah pelannya menuju persemayaman di tengah aula bergaung sedih di tembok-tembok tinggi telanjang Aula Besar.

Dan dari belakang, terdengar sepasang langkah lain, sedikit lebih mantap namun sama pelannya.

Ia tidak sendirian.

Harry terbangun mencium aroma lezat makanan hangat. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk, namun tak seketika bangkit duduk. Ia merasa aneh dengan suasana di sekitarnya, dan perasaan itu membuatnya takut dan tak nyaman. Ruangan yang ia huni sekarang terasa besar. (Setelah tinggal selama lebih dari enam tahun di dalam sebuah lemari sempit, ia bisa mengira-ngira besar sebuah ruangan tanpa melihatnya.) Kasur yang ia tiduri terasa sangat empuk, bersih dan harum, dan begitu juga dengan bantal-bantal dan selimutnya. Tempat ini jelas bukan rumah keluarga Dursley. Tapi, kalau begitu, dimanakah ia berada sekarang? (Dan siapa yang melepas kacamatanya? Ia baru sadar sekarang, ketika ingatannya tersusun dengan sempurna. Aneh, karena ia bisa melihat dengan baik tanpa kacamatanya . . . .)

Ah, ruang makan besar, pria aneh berpakaian taplak-taplak meja yang bercahaya seperti lampu malam yang ditudungi—

Yang menemukannya, menggendongnya, membuainya, membelai rambutnya, menyanyikan lagu penidur untuknya . . . .

Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, bersembunyi di bawah selimut lembut hangat yang mungkin diletakkan pria asing itu di atas tubuhnya semalam. Tidak akan menangis, tidak akan menangis; tidak boleh menangis . . . .

Ketika ia mulai sedikit menguasai diri dan menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya, Harry berharap ia masih dilanda panik. Seseorang berada di dalam ruangan asing ini, sangat dekat dengan ranjang tempatnya bersembunyi, dan Harry tidak mendengarnya datang tadi. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan debum langkah Paman Vernon dan Dudley serta kelepak tajam sandal rumah Bibi Petunia, mungkin; tapi apapun itu, perkembangan baru ini membuatnya sangat gugup dan resah, tak nyaman. Si orang asing tidak pergi-pergi juga . . . . Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Beranikah ia keluar dari sarang persembunyiannya di bawah selimut? Beranikah ia menghadapi orang ini, yang mungkin saja seorang dewasa yang berniat buruk terhadapnya, seperti paman dan bibinya? Atau mungkin lebih baik kalau ia kabur dari orang ini, dari ruangan ini, dan mencari tempat aman yang lain untuk bersembunyi sampai ia bisa menemukan jalan pulang?

Ia melompat keluar dari selimut, menahan nafas—

Jeritan kagetnya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan halus berjari lentik. Tubuhnya, yang disambar ketika sedang mengudara, dibelit sepasang lengan yang familier di katalog bawah sadarnya; ia kembali bergayut di dalam pelukan laki-laki yang sebelumnya telah 'menyambutnya' di tempat asing ini. Orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya . . . . Tapi tangan yang membungkamnya tidak membekapnya dengan kasar, dan lengan yang menopangnya meliputinya dengan rasa aman.

Namun tetap saja, laki-laki itu masih orang asing; orang asing yang patut dicurigai. Dan laki-laki itu orang dewasa juga; dan orang dewasa belum tentu berniat baik padanya. – Ia meronta sekuat tenaga, menendang dan menyikut dan menyentakkan kepala dan menggigit – mencoba menggigit, paling tidak. Ia nyaris berhasil; tubuhnya merosot sedikit; namun kemudian pria itu mendekapnya lebih erat, menyamping seperti bayi – kaki, tangan dan kepalanya dijepit rapat ke perut, dada dan siku si asing dalam posisi yang sangat rentan.

Airmata meleleh di pipi Harry, namun tanpa suara. Sudah lama ia melatih diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika menangis, andaipun ia sampai ke titik tersebut. Keringat dingin berluluhan di tubuh gemetarnya, dan wajahnya, yang separuh tersembunyi diantara pakaian aneh si asing, pucat pasi. Pikirannya dihamburkan oleh ketakutan, dan perasaannya kini beku.

Kemudian sesuatu berubah, sesuatu yang hanya ditangkap oleh alam bawah sadarnya. Ia tak lagi dikekang, dan tidak lagi berada di tangan pria yang tadi juga. Alam di sekitarnya terbuka, dan didominasi oleh bau asin dan suara deburan sayup. – Apakah ini nyata? Apakah ia benar-benar aman? Dimanakah ia sekarang? Dimanakah pria tadi?

Suara deburan semakin jelas, juga bau asin dan keterbukaan ruang di sekitarnya. Harry tak dapat menahannya lagi; jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak kecil, menguji reaksi penggendong barunya. Matanya membuka perlahan ketika orang itu – seorang wanita, rasa-rasanya – menyibak lembut rambut dari pelipisnya.

Sepasang mata hijau zamrud beradu dengan kelabu cerah, dan segaris senyum hangat menghiasi wajah cantik si pemilik mata kelabu.

Harry terbelalak. Prediksinya tidak meleset. Dan wanita itu tertawa kecil – sangat mirip dengan tawa seseorang lain di tempat itu yang dikenalnya . . . . Ia memaksakan diri bangkit duduk dalam pelukan wanita itu, dan melihat ke depan – menjauhi wajah rupawan bak peri yang terlalu mirip dengan penawan terdahulunya.

Bentangan laut menyambut pandangannya, memenuhi separuh bidang penglihatannya. Mereka sedang berada di suatu tempat yang nampaknya pantai pribadi, yang dihiasi dengan pasir putih dan bebatuan karang yang halus digerus angin dan air. Harry tidak pernah berkunjung ke pantai sebelum ini, seumur hidupnya. Dan sekarang tidak ada Dudley yang akan mengganggunya, atau paman dan bibi yang selalu mencari-cari alasan agar ia berada dalam kesusahan . . . . Ah, tapi ada juga kedua orang dewasa ini, yang terlalu suka menggendongnya, dan secara umum melanggar batas kenyamanannya. Apakah maksud mereka terhadapnya, sebenarnya? Bisakah ia mempercayai mereka, sekali ini, kalaupun hanya supaya ia bisa menikmati sedikit waktu bermain di pantai ini? Bijaksanakah baginya untuk bermain di tempat seasing ini?

Wanita yang menggendongnya mendudukkan diri di sebongkah batu karang di dekat mereka, yang mencuat dari antara pasir putih halus. Harry duduk di lututnya, saling berhadapan dengannya. Dan wanita itu berkata, sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "Míriel." Maksudnya gampang dicerna, bagi Harry, tapi, untuk suatu hal yang tak ia ketahui, ia berkeberatan memberikan namanya pada wanita tersebut. Hanya permohonan yang terpancar dari mata kelabu cerah itu yang akhirnya melunakkan hati dan pertahanan dirinya. – "Harry," katanya pelan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa memandang wajah wanita itu.

Ia tidak melawan ketika, seolah sangat gembira dengan jawabannya, wanita itu – Míriel? – memeluknya. Ia lelah harus terus melawan, walaupun instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh mengakrabkan diri dengan orang-orang ini. Lagipula, mungkin karena keterbukaan alam di sekitarnya dan udara bersih segar yang ia hirup, ia mulai meragukan niat jahat orang-orang di tempat asing ini. Mungkin ia yang terlalu paranoid?

Lelaki yang tadi datang sejenak kemudian, melangkah tenang dari arah kedatangan Míriel sambil membawa sebuah keranjang anyaman yang mengeluarkan aroma sedap makanan hangat. Ia berdiri ragu di samping wanita itu dan meletakkan bebannya di kaki Míriel; mata biru pucatnya tak pernah lepas dari Harry, dan pandangannya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang Harry enggan bongkar. (Hati kecilnya ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa orang itu ingin berkenalan dan menjadi dekat dengannya, tapi otaknya menolak mentah-mentah.) Pada akhirnya, Míriel-lah yang memperkenalkannya pada Harry, dengan gerakan tangan yang sama. – "Lúnwë." (Kenapa nama orang-orang di sini aneh-aneh semua? Tapi masuk akal juga, karena Harry tidak pernah mendengar bahasa seperti yang dipakai oleh orang-orang yang berada di ruang makan tempatnya 'mendarat' sebelum Lúnwë membawanya pergi.)

Duduk bertiga di batu karang itu, mereka terasa seperti sebuah keluarga kecil . . . . Harry menelan ludah dan kembali memandang pantai di depannya. Tak ada gunanya berharap. Ia tak akan lama di sana; paman dan bibinya, kalau bukan mereka yang membuangnya di sini, mungkin akan datang dan membawanya pulang, hanya karena hal itu akan membuatnya sedih. Tidak, ia tidak akan membuat mereka mempunyai alasan untuk membawanya pergi.

Tapi tidak ada alasan baginya juga, sekarang, untuk menolak makanan dan minuman yang ditawarkan kedua orang asing ini, yang perlahan namun pasti mengisi hidupnya. Sejak sangat kecil, ia tahu untuk menerima dan menghargai apapun hal baik yang ditawarkan kepadanya, kalau-kalau kesempatan semacam itu tak akan muncul lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Karena itu, sambil tersenyum ragu, Harry menerima sebutir apel merah masak yang disodorkan Lúnwë padanya dengan hati-hati; menginspeksi seluruh sisinya secara menyeluruh, dan mengelapkannya ke sweter aneh yang melekat di tubuhnya ketika ia terbangun tadi. Kemudian, sambil memejamkan mata, ia menggigit salah satu sisi apel yang kelihatan sangat menggiurkan itu.

Rasa segar-manis yang renyah meledak di dalam mulutnya. Harry menarik nafas, menyedot aroma khas apel segar yang bercampur dengan sedikit bau asin laut; berterimakasih pada siapapun yang membuangnya ke tempat asing ini, karena ia ditempatkan bersama sepasang pria dan wanita yang tidak berhenti berusaha mendekatinya walaupun ia menggunakan segala cara untuk menjauhi mereka.


	4. Bab 3: Yang Tak Dipungkiri, Bagian 1

Catatan Penulis:

Pertama-tama, mohon maaf untuk penantian yang super lama! Saya tidak punya cukup waktu, inspirasi dan motivasi sampai malam ini. Maaf juga kalau bab ini lebih singkat dari yang anda semua duga/tunggu-tunggu. Saya harus kembali mencoba menulis dalam bahasa Indonesia dari awal lagi; dan kembali ke dalam plot setelah absen yang cukup lama bukan sesuatu yang mudah . . . . (Alasan . . . . Alasan . . . . Hahaha. Yah, tapi memang benar sih.)

Terimakasih untuk Kukkuk, Artera, greyillussion97, ., Ellechi, Mena, EveeL, dan Celtic Megami. Semuanya hebat! Makasih buat kritikannya juga. Maaf kalau ada yang reviewnya lupa dibalas. (Saya lupa mana review yang sudah saya balas atau belum.)

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kedua orang asing dari bab sebelumnya, yang juga akan ada di bab ini dan seterusnya, bukan penyihir (apalagi Voldemort/Narcissa/dll). Karena bab ini hanya filler saja, kita baru akan melihat jawabannya di bab selanjutnya. (Maaf seribu maaf . . . . :nyengir malu:)

Oh ya, hampir lupa: bagian kedua dari bab ini (sudut pandang Harry tiga tahun lalu), tidak seperti bagian pertamanya, mengikuti langsung dari akhir bagian kedua bab lalu. Bisa ngintip ke bab lalu kalau mau . . . . Dan bab seselanjutnya, karena akan dijuduli "Bagian 2," jelas akan mengikuti even-even yang ada di bab ini.

Dengan demikian, selamat menikmati!  
>Rey<p>

–

Ringkasan Bab: Sirius Black menemukan semangat dan tekad baru, dan semuanya hanya karena ulah seorang Auror ceroboh dan sepotong wajah di koran. Tiga tahun lalu, Harry akhirnya menerima keadaan dan sibuk menikmatinya.

Jumlah Kata di Dalam Bab Ini (menurut MS Word): 667

–

**Yang Tak Terlihat  
>Bab 3<strong>**: Yang Tak Dipungkiri, Bagian 1**

Penjara Sihir Azkaban tidak sesuai dengan deskripsinya; penjara itu lebih parah daripada perkiraan terliar sekalipun. Sirius Orion Black sangat, sangat, sangat menyesali perbuatannya sepuluh tahun lalu. Andai saja ia tidak langsung mengejar tikus sialan itu . . . . Sekarang malah ia yang dipenjarakan alih-alih si pengkhianat.

Kemarahan meluap-luap di dadanya, siap tumpah. Kemarahan selalu menguasainya ketika kenangan akan hari itu melintas di dalam pikirannya. Dan selalu, perasaan ini mampu mengangkat kabut ketakutan dan keputus-asaan yang ditimbulkan para Dementor di dalam hatinya. Segalanya menjadi mungkin, dan dendamnya terhadap Peter Pettygrew – mantan sobat karibnya – mengeras dan menajam seperti sebilah pisau baja buatan goblin. Dendam itu menamengi dirinya dari para Dementor, namun juga menyakitinya. Ia ingin perasaan itu lepas; lepas, lepas, lepas . . . .

Seorang Auror berjalan melewati depan selnya. Tangan kanan si penjaga penjara mengangkat tongkat sihirnya tinggi-tinggi, mengendalikan sebuah Patronus kelinci besar kemilau, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam koran yang setengah tergulung. Sirius menjulurkan lehernya sampai wajahnya menekan jeruji-jeruji besi selnya yang dingin. Ia ingin melihat apa yang tertulis di koran itu.

Matanya membelalak kaget ketika sepotong wajah yang sangat ia kenali sekilas mengisi bidang pandangnya. Harry . . . . Anak itu telah dipercayakan kepadanya oleh sobat terkaribnya sebelas tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa ia muncul di koran? Sirius ingin tahu; ia, wali Harry, harus tahu. Bocah laki-laki itu masih tanggungannya, bagaimanapun juga. Sepuluh tahun sudah dihabiskannya dengan sia-sia. Ia akan menebus kesalahannya, kendati terlambat.

Ia harus mencari kesempatan, lalu membebaskan dirinya dari tempat ini.

Sirius Black bertransformasi ke dalam rupa Animagusnya begitu kerlip sinar terakhir Patronus si Auror yang tak tahu apa-apa menghilang ditelan kekelaman. Sesosok anjing besar namun ceking menyelinap keluar dari pintu sel yang terbuka ketika seorang petugas memasukkan jatah makanan harian ke dalam sel. Dan sejenak kemudian, si anjing bertarung melawan arus dan ombak dingin Laut Utara, bergulat berenang menuju dataran utama Inggris.

Keesokan paginya, 10 Februari 1991, Daily Prophet memajang judul halaman pertama yang menggemparkan seisi komunitas sihir Inggris. – "**PEMBUNUH MASSAL DAN PENGIKUT KAU-TAHU-SIAPA KABUR DARI AZKABAN**."

–

Harry tertawa terbahak, sesekali menjerit senang ketika sebuah tangan menyergap pergelangan kakinya atau menjawil pundaknya. Untuk seseorang yang sebelumnya tidak bisa berenang sama sekali, ia sadar betapa cepatnya ia menguasai keterampilan yang satu ini, bahkan bukan di kolam renang yang aman. Semua karena pria misterius yang telah memboyongnya dari ruang makan tempatnya mendarat pertama kali, yang telah menyanyikan lagu penidur untuknya, yang sekarang sibuk menyibakkan air laut kepadanya ketika ia sedang berenang melawan ombak. – Lúnwë.

Míriel menertawai aksi ceria nan konyol mereka dari pinggir pantai, terbenam sebatas lutut di air asin yang hangat. Sesaat kemudian wanita bak peri itu melangkah menjauhi ombak, dan kembali dengan sebuah bola kulit merah di tangan yang langsung dilemparkannya kepada Harry.

Harry tak bisa lebih senang lagi. Dengan sebuah sorakan lepas yang tak diduganya sendiri bisa ia keluarkan, ia menyambar bola itu dan berenang menjauhi jambretan tangan Lúnwë. Dan sebelum sejenak berlalu, ia mendapati dirinya bermain lempar bola bersama kedua orang dewasa tersebut. Ia tak pernah menyangka mereka bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini! Yah, tapi toh ia tak mau protes soal itu. Hatinya terasa jauh lebih hangat daripada air laut arena bermainnya, dan pipinya sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia hanya lega bahwa cipratan air asin di wajahnya mampu menyamarkan airmata yang meleleh tanpa seizin hatinya.

Kalau Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia memang sudah membuangnya dari rumah mereka, ia akan dengan senang hati tinggal di sini; itu pun kalau kedua orang dewasa baik hati ini mau menerimanya. (Dari perlakuan mereka dalam waktu yang cukup singkat ini, Ia memperoleh harapan kecil bahwa mereka tidak akan berkata tidak.) Alam di sekitarnya pun terasa seperti surga, jika dibandingkan dengan sumpek dan membosankannya Privet Drive. Mungkin ia akan merindukan Inggris entah kapan; namun tetap saja, tempat itu bukan rumah baginya.

Orang-orang ini tidak berniat buruk. Ia hanya akan buang-buang waktu dan kesempatan kalau ia bersikeras meneruskan kecurigaannya terhadap mereka.

Mulai sekarang, ia akan hidup sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Mungkin saja memang ini yang seharusnya didapatkan anak-anak seusianya . . . ?


End file.
